the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jena Kamen
|gender=Female |height=2.06 meters |mass=1,806 kilograms |hair=Dark brown |eyes=Blue |skin=Pale |cyber= |sword= |occupation= |era=NoHead era |family members=Mother |affiliation= |masters= |apprentices=}} Jena Kamen is an Eeidarian. Eventually, she became promoted and dated a popular girl named Elizabeth Pace, who broke up with her but remained her best friend after graduation. In 2020, Jena immigrated from her homeworld of Eeidaria and currently resides in New York City. Biography Early life Jena Kamen was born to an unnamed mother. She was an only child. Kamen's mother always hid herself behind barriers on an electrochair, but while she concealed her appearance from her own daughter, she still loved her dearly, though she was also overprotective. This caused her vanity to grow like a tenacious weed. Junior high Jena had hoped to be greeted by whispers and stares, as in her mind she was already a fully-fledged genius; the fact that she was merely ordinary, that more talented children were there, and that nobody was particularly impressed by her appearance (as Eeidarian pheromones did not develop until adulthood), disappointed her. She did have above-average abilities, and she was cleverer than most of her classmates, but she had a bad flaw in that she would not try unless she was confident that she was the best of whichever particular team, group, or class she happened to be with at the time. Jena did achieve good marks and her teachers did think that, with hard work, she might be able to make something of herself. Even if she fell short of her ambitions that she would freely share with anyone who bothered listening (she told them that she would succeed in creating a device that generates the knowledge of a twelfth grader into the brain of a toddler before leaving school and that she intended to captain Dorf's video-game team to World Cup glory, before knuckling down to becoming the youngest Head of State of Eeidaria). Her vanity was such that she valued learning not for education, but because it granted her attention; she craved attention and prizes, and begged the Principal to start a school newspaper so her greatness would leave a legacy in print. When these exploits failed to grant her attention, she took to grander, more dramatic means of garnering attention. Though she had never been popular with the other students, she did manage to achieve small notoriety by hacking into the Internet to display her face all around the city, and sending herself eight-million "booty calls", causing classes to be cancelled because the Internet crashed. She increasingly devoted her talents to shortcuts and dodges, focused on attention and neglecting true learning. Jena spent much of her academic career chasing after Elizabeth Pace, an attractive peer at her school. Like most students in the school, Pace considered Kamen arrogant and obnoxious. Ninth grade In ninth grade, Jena Kamen awoke and found herself unable to sleep. She headed to her mother's room and found her on her electrochair. Her mother, who had been watching television and eating her twenty-first meal, was shocked, but she did not activate the barriers. Jena asked if she could come in, and she answered yes if she was all right with the fact she was wearing a colorful bikini. Kamen did not mind at all, and the two ate the meal together and Jena went upstairs with a sleeping pill her mother had given her. High school By the time she was in high school, Jena had lost the less savory aspects of her personality, and was even promoted. She also finally managed to impress Elizabeth Pace, and began dating her at this time. Graduation Eventually, the two had a disastrous first meeting with Pace's parents. The two ultimately broke up as a result, but they still remained steadfast friends. Kamen was left single as a result. Because every member of her species was female, she rode to Earth during the Second NoHead War to seek a Human mate hoping to bear a child. She lived in a duplex, where she studied a lot of art and literature. In the mix, she met a man named Bruce Wright; the two became close friends. Jena was still on Earth in the 2030s, as she attended the 2030 S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament, and after the match, Jena and several others tried to chat up a group of Klemms, making them very uncomfortable that a member of their own sex was flirting with them. Jena made the outrageous and false comment of "having a skyfighter that can fly to the edge of the Oort Cloud", in an effort to impress them. Alternate timeline When her friend brought Lindsay Kellerman, Baby Strength, Force Baby, and Telekinibabe to Jena's house, Jena Kamen agreed to offer them temporary shelter from their enemies. As they headed inside, Kamen confirmed to Force Baby that she knew what the S.M.S.B. wanted to accomplish. Baby Strength awkwardly asked if Kamen wanted to retreat into her bedroom to change clothes, as she was currently wearing a cotton bra, but Kamen proceeded to change into a wildly designed bikini, defeating the purpose. She assured Kellerman that were Baby Intelligence still alive, he would be extremely proud of her. (Ironically, once he returned, he expressed just that, so Kamen wasn't exactly mistaken.) Over the next few days, Kamen cared and fed the superheroes while they stayed, and informed them of what was going on in Sebiscuits Cardarphen's headquarters. When she went out to spy on the NoHeads's current state, she returned to tell the squad that the Police Grand Army had moved into the city and caused many residents to lose their homes and now the government was forcing safer residents to provide refuge, this is what drove the S.M.S.B. out of Jena's house. Kellerman climbed onto a stool and kissed Jena's cheek before following Telekinibabe out. Shortly after they left, Jena housed many refugees kindly and halted when the S.M.S.B. reversed the timeline back to normal. Physical description In appearance, Jena was an immense humanoid that had a thick body with a long muscular tail. Her skin was pale. Her large body had a sleek, contrastingly slender head at the top with luscious dark brown hair. She also had thick, sleek, tender arms. Jena's appendages allowed her to manipulate her environment to a limited degree. The entire base of her body served as a creeping slow foot, enabling her to slither across her environment in a manner similar to that of a slug. Because of her obesity, however, she was not very mobile, and required smooth surfaces to navigate her environment; things such as carpets or upholstery served as obstacles to the layer of velocity generated by her body when moving. Jena was extremely fond of comfort foods such as candy, potato chips, and fast food, and ate vast amounts of them. As a result, she was extremely corpulent, possessing a protruding stomach that was alarmingly wide and soft. She was not muscular. Her eyes gleamed, which she claimed was because of her bloated belly. Because of her corpulence, which Eeidarians saw as a sign of prestige and power, she was respected on her homeworld. Eeidarians were known to dress in wildly colorful or revealing attire, and Jena was no exception. When she was harboring the S.M.S.B. in the alternate timeline, she was wearing a white bra under an overcoat but quickly changed into a wildly designed bikini with shockingly bright shade of neon colors. The sleek symmetry of her features, friendly demeanor, and her exotic looks meant that Jena was decidedly an extremely aesthetically pleasing creature. beings in the solar system. In addition to this, she naturally exuded pheromones which made her all but irresistible to both sexes. Personality and traits Jena was said to be the embodiment of a typical Eeidarian. She was very intelligent, being known for her generosity and beneficence, especially towards her friends. She was also very patient. Jena was highly motivated by sexuality and the pursuit of pleasure in general. Most of the art and literature she studied was devoted to the subject, producing some of the raciest pieces in the solar system. She looked upon monogamy as a quaint, but impractical, practice. Because she brought an Article Cloning Machine from her homeworld, Jena had few limits to the food she consumed. She was fond of comfort foods such as candy, potato chips, and fast food, and was known to eat vast amounts of them, resulting in her massive body weight. In her youth, Jena was extremely obnoxious and a voracious self promoter. Like Hector Menke, Kamen tends to come up with made-up concepts on the spot rather frequently just to impress her admirers. Even as a student, she already made far-fetched claims of her goals such as creating a device that generates the knowledge of a twelfth grader into the brain of a toddler before graduation, intending to captain Dorf's video-game team to World Cup glory, before knuckling down to becoming Eeidaria's youngest Head of State, none of which she accomplished. Her antics of garnering attention were causing huge amounts of trouble that earned her scorn and dislike instead of the popularity she desired. Although Kamen started out as a clever and very skilled student, she had a bad flaw in never trying in her studies (or anything) unless she was the very best of it, having been spoiled by her mother's overly affection and her own vanity. Even in her childhood, she already expected the students and teachers to greet her with admiration and excitement, as she deluded herself into thinking she is a genius above all others of undeserved rights, and was very disappointed and dulled when she was not given any special treatments. She initially studied not for education, but for attention and awards, and spent much of her time with annoying antics for fame that instead earned her a small notoriety. She increasingly directed her talents to shortcuts and dodges. However, even in this stage of arrogance and utter bitchiness, she still displayed some positive qualities of character. She was disgusted with any prejudice in general, claiming she supported everyone. As stated before, she was very gifted and clever. Jena ultimately matured and changed her ways; she lost some of her arrogance and stopped causing annoying antics, or at least school-wide ones. Having become a nicer and happier person, she became enough of a responsible student and leader to be promoted. Though she never completely lost her rebellious side, it was clear Jena had graduated a far better person than she had been upon entering it. Powers and abilities In his youth, Jena was acknowledged by her teachers as having been cleverer than most of her classmates, having been of above-average in intelligence and ability, and having the potential to become great by his teachers, should she decide to work hard to get there. Due to her Eeidarian physiology, Jena Kamen had the ability to see ultraviolet light that was invisible to Humans and most alien species. In addition, her body was resistant to many poisons and diseases and seldom fell ill as a result. Her teachers acknowledged her as being cleverer than most of her fellow students and she got good marks on her schoolwork. In addition to her twelve years of education, which was slightly hampered as she used to learn, not for the sake of learning but for the attention it brought her, she still displayed an undeniable intellectual dedication in pretty much everything she did. Relationships Family Jena appears to have a very close relationship with her family, particularly her mother. Her mother's affection for her led her vanity to grow like a weed. Jena's mother was as deluded as her daughter in thinking that she was special amongst all children of her age. Due to Mrs Kamen's overly love and pampering, she completely spoiled and deluded her daughter, which would lead to a very negative impact on her education. School residents During her education, Jena Kamen was unpopular with the school's residents almost immediately due to her self-delusions and obnoxious vanity. She was expecting everyone to whisper and stare about her and found it dull and disappointing when they did not, especially when they were not particularly impressed by her physical appearance, of which she was very proud. Her attempts to gain herself more attention did her little good; instead they made her more of an annoying troublemaker when she begged the school principal to start a school newspaper solely for her greatness to leave a legacy, hacked into the Internet to display her face all around the city, and sent herself eleven-million "booty calls", causing classes to be cancelled due to the Internet crashing. Her squandering of her own talents and refusal to take her studies seriously also earned her the scorn of her teachers, who hoped that if she worked hard, she would make something positive of her gifts. Eventually, Jena changed considerably for her crush, Elizabeth Pace, and became slightly more liked. Her newfound determination to use her talents and willingness to take her studies seriously caused teachers to open up to her and realize just how likable and beautiful Jena actually was. Elizabeth Pace Jena's relationship with Elizabeth Pace was initially a rocky one. Like most of her peers, Elizabeth was unimpressed with her, and felt uncomfortable being anywhere near her because of her unpopularity. On the other hand, Jena, who was bisexual, developed romantic feelings for Elizabeth and may have been sexually attracted to her as well. She was always going out of her way to try to impress her, only to end up making a fool out of herself most of the time. However, Elizabeth was finally willing to go out with Jena, after she smoothed out and stopped making trouble for the fun of it. As Elizabeth was a troublemaker as well, however, this was somewhat hypocritical. Sadly, the two did not become married because their parents disapproved of their relationship. Appearances * * * Notes and references en Category:American individuals Category:Artists Category:Bisexuals Category:Eeidarians Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Kamen family Category:Only children Category:6 foot individuals Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Obese individuals Category:20th century births